Riley's Lucky Ride
by ziggy44
Summary: Riley takes a ride on a train, when he meets a sexy woman. I could extend it for some reviews.


This story is for the love of my life, Riley. 3

Riley sat on the train sulking. Nothing ever happens in my life; he thought. If only something wonderful would happen to me for

a change. The lights flickered as the trains darkness melded with that which was out side the compartment. The light came back

on when he saw her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She was wearing a lavender dress with

white trim. She had long light brown hair that was curled back in a half ponytail. The most gorgeous thing about her was her

eyes. They were a shimmering blue, and they were looking at Riley. Riley shook his head thinking he dozed off, but there she

stood, still looking at him. She started to walk, closer. Her skirt swayed with her curvy hips, one foot in front of the other. "Sir,

do you happen to have a cell phone?" She asked, "Mine dropped and, well, I'm such a dunce when it comes to electronics. I just

can't put it back together." Riley smiled and internally jumped for joy. "I can help you with that, I happen to be a wiz with

electronics." Is what he meant to say, but it came out as, "Oh, ugh. Um. That sucks." She giggled and nodded. Riley couldn't

speak. Her every motion intoxicated him. "I might, duh, you know, fix?" He stuttered out. She handed him the pieces of her

broken phone. Riley focused on it and in a flash, though his hands were shaking the whole time, she was ready to dial once

again. "Wow! Thanks! You're a life saver." She said and hugged him. "I taste just as sweet." He paused for a second. That

really did come out of his mouth! She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You sure are. So what is your name, cutie?"

He managed to get out, "Riley Poole, what's yours?" Reaching for his hand she said, "My name is Temperance Adams." Riley

held her hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you Temperance." She blushed, and then began to dial a number on her phone.

She was talking to, what sounded like, a male voice. "Hey, listen" she said, "I have to cancel for tonight, something suddenly

came up." Temperance looked at Riley with those eyes of hers and smiled. Riley felt his heart pounding like it would soon

explode out of his chest. She whispered to him, "Hey, you want to have a little fun?" Riley smirked and said, "Oh yeah." She

grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come with me." He followed her out from one section to another. She opened the

bathroom door that resided in the back of the compartment and, almost literally, threw Riley in. She entered and locked the

door behind herself. She cornered Riley and began to kiss him. Riley let his lips tickle hers. Soon after he licked her lower lip, as

if asking for entrance, she gladly accepted. The kiss was ravenous and intense. Temperance was now unbuttoning his shirt with

fury took it off. Riley felt like he was being too controlled, he needed to take charge. He pushed her against the wall hard so

she lost her breath, he didn't stop kissing her either. She was running short on breath and week in the knees, Riley let up and

kissed her neck while she breathed. She moaned as Riley pulled up her dress over her body and then cast aside. Temperance

pulled Riley to standing again and started to kiss his chest, her hands embark on the task of taking off his pants. Riley felt his

pants around his ankles. She kissed his stomach and worked her way lower to his penis. She stuck her tongue out and licked

the tip. She put it in her mouth with her hand on the shaft. She started the dip motion with her lips being very loose. Riley had

a huge erection from all she was doing. He moaned and panted more heavily. She kissed it and licked it again. Then rose to kiss

him. Riley leaned her over the sink and pulled off her panties. He held his manliness and caressed her entrance lightly. She

moaned as he put it in her ever so slowly. He pumped his hips. He inserted himself deeper and deeper inside her. She shook as

he began to move faster inside. Riley was sweaty and his head was spinning. He felt like hot lava erupted inside him. The

evidence dripped on to the dirty bathroom floor. Temperance almost fell over panting and moaning with Riley. They got dressed

helping each other. Kissing in the process. The train made a stop and said, "Simpson" Temperance had a look of fear on her

face and said, "I've got to go!" She sprinted out of the bathroom, Riley tried to follow, "Wait, what's your number?

Temperance!" He shouted at her she got off the train and looked back at him. "I'll be on the same route next week!" As the

door closed before he could get out. Riley sat down again, to sulk again. At least when he was sulking now, it wasn't because

nothing happened to him.


End file.
